Musicians, such as guitarists, bassists, keyboard players, etc. may use an audio looping device to record a baseline rhythm for playback. The audio looping device plays back the underlying rhythm track (or loop) to allow the musician to play over the track with additional rhythms or solos. For example, the musician may record and set a length of an initial loop with the audio looping device so that additional layers of musical parts are played over the initial loop to build a multipart musical piece with a single instrument.
In one example, the audio looping device may be implemented in the form of a pedal that is positioned between the musical instrument and an amplifier. The musician may activate or deactivate recording a rhythm and subsequently activate the playback of the recorded loop via a switch on the pedal by foot or hand. The audio looping device, while implemented in the form of a pedal, may be daisy-chained with a number of additional pedals (e.g., distortion, chorus, and reverb) to enable the musician to achieve any number of desired audio outputs for his/her instrument. In another example, the audio looping device may be implemented into an integrated multi-effects unit along with a number of musical instrument effects that also enable the musician to achieve any number of desired audio outputs for his/her musical instrument. The recording of the loop and the playback of the recorded loops with an audio looping device (e.g., either as a pedal or integrated within the multi-effects unit) and the addition of various musical layers over the loop is generally viewed or seen as a single musician endeavor or “one man band.”